Reunión
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Algunos años de no verse, un pretexto perfecto para conversar con tus viejos amigos y recordar buenos tiempos, desgraciadamente para Soi-fong solo sera un dolor de cabeza, mas si tiene que tratar con Kisuke Urahara. One-shot


**Hola, mucho tiempo de no escribir un pequeño one-shot de Bleach, pero de Kisuke Urahara y Soi-fong, espero lo disfruten nwn**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen sino a Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una cena especial, más que nada una reunión entre amigos, algunos habían regresado de sus importantes negocios por el mundo y otros más solo para salir a divertirse y relajarse

Pero esta peli negra, lo hizo más que nada por estar al lado de su querida Yoruichi-sama; siempre a su lado, siguiéndole, apoyándole, en ningún momento se alejaría de Yoruichi, mucho menos si aquel tonto rubio también iba, quien sabe lo que podría hacerle a la peli morada si ella no estaba

Soi-fong se fue junto a Yoruichi al lugar de la reunión, desde un inicio debía de cuidarle, alguien tan hermosa como ella no debía de salir sola, y mucho menos en la noche

Llegaron al lugar del encuentro, la peli negra pensó que irían más personas, porque según la misma Yoruichi, se trataba de una reunión

- Que aguafiestas son todos – tomo la mano de la pelinegra, quien se sonrojo por tal acto – vamos Soi-fong, hay que divertirnos

- Si, Yoruichi-sama

* * *

Dentro del restaurante la peli negra no se esperó que la peli morada rentase el local completo

Las únicas personas que asistieron fueron:

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Rangiku Matsumoto, Gin Ichimaru, Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Ulquiorra Cifer, su querida Yoruichi-sama, ella y la molestia de cabellera rubia

Una reunión un poco común, a ella le molestaba la mayoría de las actitudes de cada uno de los presentes, pero estar junto a la peli morada compensaba ese martirio

Observo a Ichigo y Rukia, ambos discutiendo – como siempre – por un plato con onigiris, eso sí que era el colmo, parecían un par de niños, y aun así ese par ya estaba casado, su manera de expresar su amor sí que es rara

Otra actitud que le pareció de lo más extraña era la que mantenía Orihime para con Ulquiorra, tan amable y considerada, cuando el tipo era el más frio y calculador. A la pelinegra no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, aun así fuera el novio de Orihime, y tener que verlo cada día en su trabajo para ir a recoger a la dulce chica era realmente molesto

Dio un pequeño sorbo al sake que se había servido, hablando de sake, volteo a ver a Matsumoto, la mujer ya llevaba diez botellas, estaba ya muy ebria y su acompañante parecía divertirse, como podía concebir la idea de que Rangiku Matsumoto y Gin ichimaru fueran tan buenos amigos, a leguas se veía que ese hombre no era de fiar. Observó como la peli naranja comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de Nelliel, la cual solo se puso nerviosa y la comprendía a la perfección, cuando esa mujer se ponía ebria hacia cosas de las que era mejor no acordarse

Realmente no podía concebir la idea de que Yoruichi tuviera esta clase de amistades, que al mismo tiempo a alguno de ellos los colocaba en el rango de amistad

Sintió un pequeño empujón de su lado derecho, se trataba de Yoruichi, quien abrazaba a un molesto Byakuya

- Vamos Soi-fong, bebe que la noche aun es joven

- Yoruichi, suéltame- exigió el peli negro

- Oh vamos Byakuya-bo, no me dirás que te pone nervioso

- Por supuesto que no, pero me molesta que no moderes tus modales

- Oh… ¿acaso me castigaras por ser una niña mala? – pregunto en tono seductor, molestando a Byakuya y haciendo que Soi-fong se sintiera celosa.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía sentirse así, y mucho menos comportarse de una manera tan poco civilizada, sino que clase de impresión le daría a Yoruichi, quizás un poco de comida la hiciera relajarse

Tomo sus palillos y estaba punto de tomar un poco de sushi, pero sus intenciones se vieron obstaculizadas por otro par de palillos, y él dueño de ellos no era sino Kisuke Urahara, el dolor de cabeza más grande que Soi-fong haya tenido que conocer

- Lo siento mucho – se disculpó el hombre sonriendo de manera tonta, haciendo enojar a la peli negra

Ella no respondió, solo tomo una gran cantidad de sushi y de un bocado se lo comió, masticando de manera violenta y con el entrecejo fruncido, lo único que paso por la cabeza del rubio fue

- "_Es tan adorable_"

Si bien la cena fue rápida, desgraciadamente a la comida no le fue tan bien como a la bebida

De algo estaba segura, mañana todos despertarían con las más horrible cruda de sus vidas, pero bien si ellos se lo buscaron que ellos lo arreglen, ella no tiene la necesidad de preocuparse por eso, la única que le aflige es Yoruichi, una mujer tan fuerte y tenaz no debería pasar por este tipo de escándalos tan degradantes

* * *

Secándose las manos con una toalla de papel, Soi-fong salía del baño, debía convencer a todo costa a la peli morada de retirarse, la razón, mañana tendría una importante junta de negocios y su amada Yoruichi no podía faltar ni parecer de manera informal

Fuera del sanitario regresaba a la mesa de la que minutos antes se había parado para limpiar su chaqueta que se manchó por otra pelea de los Kurosaki. Desgraciadamente se encontró con algo horrible, su querida Yoruichi ya no estaba

- Si buscas a Yoruichi-san ella se ha ido junto con Byakuya

- ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿pero cuando?, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?

- Ella ya se encontraba muy ebria, y comenzó a decir algunas cosas que a Byakuya no le agrado, y decidió que se la llevaría

- Debo ir a buscarla – pero Gin la detuvo – ¿qué?

- Antes de irse, Yoruichi-san me encargo que te dijera si podías llevar a Urahara-san de regreso a su casa – Soi-fong no daba crédito a eso, no, en definitiva no podía hacerlo – también me dijo que si no lo hacías, ella te reñiría personalmente – Soi-fong bufo, volteo a ver al hombre de cabellera rubia, quien se encontraba en un estado etílico completo, ebrio sería una forma más sencilla de llevarlo, sin tener que escuchar sus constantes tonterías

Se acercó a Urahara y lo levanto, pasando un brazo del hombre por sus hombros y sujetándolo para que caminara.

Fuera del establecimiento agradeció que no se llevaran el auto donde había llegado, busco una llave que siempre cargaba de repuesto por si las dudas y abrió el auto por la parte del copiloto, con cuidado subió al rubio y abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, cerró la puerta y se encamino al otro lado, entro, se colocó el cinturón y encendió el auto, sería un largo camino

* * *

Con cuidado estaciono el auto frente a la casa de Urahara, como era posible que un hombre tan descuidado viviría en un lugar tan bello y elegante, seguro que podía vivir así por alguna de sus locas y nada legales ideas

Cargando al rubio se acercó a su puerta y busco la llave, según Yoruichi siempre guardaba una de repuesto, tanteo la pared y encontró un hueco y si ahí estaba la copia. Abrió la puerta y entro, arrastro al hombre hasta su habitación, ya en el lugar lo arrojo sin nada de delicadeza, sacudió sus manos y dio fin al trabajo, ahora a ir por Yoruichi

Ya de camino para salir de la casa de Urahara se encontró con algo, una cosa que le molesto de sobremanera, furiosa se acercó al retrato que ahí tenia colgado, una foto de Yoruichi y Urahara, juntos, abrazados, ella la tomo entre sus manos

- Ese maldito pervertido, lo voy a…

- ¿Quién es un maldito pervertido? – soltó el marco y giro asustada poniéndose en posición de defensa – ¿y bien? – pregunto el rubio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas a causa del alcohol

- Se supone que dormías, ¿así que solo estabas fingiendo?

- No… si estaba dormido, pero… sentí que una preciosa mujer me abrazaba y quise ver sino era un sueño. La verdad es mejor que un sueño – se acercó peligrosamente a Soi-fong, ella se alejó

- Tu estas ebrio, Yoruichi-sama me mando traerte ya cumplí y me largo, no soporte el olor de este lugar

Se dio media vuelta y con paso fuerte se encamino a la salida, ese hombre encontraba la forma de exasperarla, no entendía como Yoruichi podía soportarlo. Pero antes de acercarse a la salida fue jalado por el brazo de manera nada delicada, sintió como el rubio la abrazaba y acercaba el rostro hasta su cuello

- Qué demonios…

- Quédate… – deposito un beso en el cuello de la mujer, ella se sonrojo y le dio un puntapié en la espinilla, logrando que la soltara

- ¡IMBECIL!, en tu vida vuelvas a tocarme, o atente a las consecuencias – trono sus nudillos, camino directo a la puerta, pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, la cargo, no al estilo nupcial, sino como un costal de papas - ¡AH!

- No me interesan las consecuencias – se la llevó hasta su habitación, y la arrojo a la cama, poniéndose encima de ella

- ¿Quién te crees?, ahora mismo me largo de aquí – intento levantarse, pero Urahara la detuvo, sosteniendo sus manos, eso solo la hizo enfurecer – okey, okey, ahora sí, ¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!

- Te vez tan linda cuando estas molesta… y tan sexy – los ojos del rubio brillaban maliciosamente, se acercó a la mujer dispuesto a besarla, pero ella no le daría ese gusto, apretó los labios en una línea y volteaba su rostro cada que él lo intentaba, haciendo exasperar - ¡no te muevas! – ella no hablo, no le daría ninguna oportunidad – juegas muy sucio – se le ocurrió una idea, sino podía ser por las buenas, la besaría por las malas

Se acercó al cuello de la mujer y comenzó a besarle despacio, claro que ella no sedería ante un truco tan vulgar, su resistencia exaspero a Urahara, realmente era una mujer difícil, no podía provocarla, pero… si podía hacerla enojar

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, no sería como lo había imaginado, pero una variable extra le daría el mismo resultado

- Soi-chan – la peli negra estaba a punto de gritarle pero no lo hizo – me trajiste porque Yoruichi te lo pidió a que si – no respondió – pero es una lástima, no, ella que te trajo, tú que la admiras tanto y también la aprecias, así como así se fue con Byakuya Kuchiki – ella lo veía molesta, ¿a donde quería llegar con eso? – simplemente me pregunto crees que ahora mismo ellos se estén divirtiendo, conociendo a Yoruichi yo creo que…

- ¡CIERRA EL PICO!, deja de insul… hmmm… - la atrapo, un beso, un beso salvaje y demandante, realmente no solo deseaba a Soi-fong también la amaba, ¿desde cuándo?, ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo, lo único que quería era poder pasar el resto de su vida al lado de ella, solo eso

Trataba de resistirse, pero le era imposible, ¿por qué?, ¿cómo podía besarle?, lo odiaba, más que a nadie, nunca ha sido de confianza, un mal educado, incompetente, idiota, desobligado, majadero…

Ya la había soltado, ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, él hizo lo mismo, colocando sus manos por debajo, la única mujer con la que podía sentirse tan cómodo y la vez tan salvaje, solo ella le provocaba esos incontrolables sentimientos

La falta de aire se hizo presente, Urahara se separó de la mujer, y al verla, solo se sonrojo un poco – más de lo que el alcohol le había provocado ya – Soi-fong mantenía cerrados los ojos y también el color carmesí rodeaba sus mejillas, además de encontrarse agitada. Abrió lentamente sus parpados, encontrándose con un sonriente Urahara, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, con sus manos ya libres lo empujo, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas al suelo; se levantó de la cama, pero al intentar abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que Urahara había puesto el seguro

- Auch… eso sí que me dolió Soi-chan, deberías de ser más tierna conmigo – se giró, pero esta vez se encontraba asustada, sorprendiendo al peli rubio – te encuentras bi…

- ¡ALEJATE!, no me toques – se abrazó a sí misma, ¿A dónde había ido la implacable y fuerte Soi-fong?

- Yo no… perdón… no quería… si fue por lo que dije de Yoruichi, no era verdad, jamás diría algo así de ella, solo era un truco para poder… besarte…

- ¿Porque? – Urahara no entendía la pregunta – ¿qué clase de juego es este?

- ¿Juego?, no, no, yo, quiero decir… este… - no sabia como responder, la situación le parecía un tanto graciosa

- Imbécil, te odio – escucho una pequeña risa por parte de Urahara, el muy desgraciado se burlaba de ella, eso fue más que suficiente para hacer regresar a la verdadera Soi-fong; cerro su mano en un puño y lo golpeo en el estómago, deteniendo su risa, y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Se colocó a la misma altura que el hombre y lo sujeto por la solapa del saco

- Que sucede Soi-chan? – pregunto sonriente el hombre

- Imbécil – lo soltó y se levantó, saliendo de la habitación encontró la fotografía que minutos antes había tirado – no dejare que me quites a Yoruichi-sama

- Pero si a la que quiero es a ti no a ella – Soi-fong se giró para golpearlo de nuevo, en cambio ella recibió otro cálido beso del rubio, pero antes de que cualquier cosa pasara se separó y lanzo otro golpe, desgraciadamente fue detenido por Urahara – sabes… normalmente dejo que te enojes conmigo, porque te vez realmente adorable… pero dejar que me golpees, eso sí me lo cobro – la jalo del brazo y volvió a besarla, rodeando la cintura de la peli negra, abrazándola de manera posesiva

Aun con las manos libres, Soi-fong hizo lo imposible para que la soltara, le dio con el puño, lo pateo, hizo esas dos cosas al mismo tiempo, pero a él eso no le molestaba

No fue sino hasta que Urahara termino el beso que ella por fin pudo ser libre

- ¡TE MATARE!

- Eso ya lo escuche mucho hoy, porque no mejor, me besas y nos olvidamos de lo que paso, una gran idea a que si

- Antes muerta, que besar a un depravado como tú

- Oh vamos, no me digas algo tan cruel Soi-chan, creí que me querías

- ¿Quererte?, ¿tú estás enfermo del cerebro o qué?

- Del cerebro no, pero del corazón si, el médico me receto la mejor medicina que puede haber y esa es pasar todo el día en tus brazos – la peli negra le lanzo golpe tras golpe, y patada tras patada, pero el rubio esquivaba cada uno de ellos, enfureciendo mas a Soi-fong, ella una maestra en las artes marciales, no podía darle un solo golpe, ¿Qué acaso no estaba ebrio?

- Parece que ya estás en tus 5 sentidos – lanzo una patada, que el rubio esquivo

- Así es y todo gracias a mi querida Soi-chan

- Yo no soy tu querida Soi-chan – trato de darle con el puño, pero de nueva cuenta no le dio, sin embargo su brazo estaba siendo colocado en su espalda – tch… suéltame

- Lo hare, pero con una condición

- Yo no hago tratos con hombres como tú – Urahara presiono el brazo de Soi-fong, haciendo gritar a la mujer – déjame ir…

- Hasta que aceptes mi propuesta

- Jamás, prefiero que me rompas el brazo a tener que aceptar algún convenio contigo

- Eres muy terca – soltó a la mujer, que casi cae por haber estado forcejeando un poco – tampoco soy tan despiadado como para lastimarte – ella solo se limitaba a sobarse un poco, ¿que no es despiadado como para lastimarla?, pero si tenía el brazo torcido, maldito hipócrita. Urahara noto como ella no dejaba de sobarse el brazo, quizás si había exagerado en su juego – déjame revisarte

- Ni loca, ya me voy, Yoruichi-sama debe estar preocupada por mi

- No te iras

- Seguro?, y según tu como piensas detenerme, solo rompiéndome algún miembro lo conseguirás

- Es fácil, tengo las llaves del auto

- Pero qué tontería, si las traigo en mí… ¿he? – busco en su chaqueta, pero nada – regrésamelas

- No, ahora tendrás que quedarte aquí, yo te llevo mañana a casa, de acuerdo

- En tus sueños, llamare un taxi

- También tengo tu teléfono y la puerta está cerrada con un candado electrónico y la contraseña la conozco solo yo – se notaba como un aura maligna rodeaba el cuerpo de Soi-fong – te prometo no hacerte nada, confía en mi

- Bien… me quedare… pero si me besas, me abrazas o cualquier otra cosa "interesante" que pase por tu sique ten por seguro que te castro, capichi

- Mucho capichi, Soi-chan, ahora revisemos ese brazo

* * *

Soi-fong estaba en una habitación, cambiando su ropa por una piyama – de quien sabe quién – que Urahara le presto

Se acercó a la cama y se durmió, pasar más de 1 hora con ese sujeto, realmente le agotaba, escucho como la puerta era abierta, aun no entraba completamente en el mundo de los sueños, noto perfectamente de quien se trataba, realmente le gustaba molestar

- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto sin quitarse la cobija de encima

- Creí que ya te habías dormido – no respondió – quería ver tu cara al dormir, de seguro se ve tan preciosa como cuando te enojas – una vena se hincho en la frente de la peli negra – pero también me gustaría verte sonreír, tan linda… seguro 100 veces más o 1000

- ¡DEJAME DORMIR! – le arrojo la almohada a la cara – me obligas a quedarme o ahora tratas de desvelarme tienes un tornillo zafado, enfermo mental

- Jejeje, tan dulce como siempre, me gusta tanto cuando te pones así – trato de acercarse pero otra almohada se estampo en su cara – esto no ez buy banuro gue yu farte

- y eso me importa, porque… - ella mantenía la almohada en la cara de Urahara – lárgate y déjame dormir – soltó la almohada y volvió a recostarse, cubriéndose con las mantas – vete

- No, hasta que te duermas – gruño por lo bajo y se cubrió hasta la cabeza

* * *

La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana, molestando a cierta peli negra, se giró del otro lado de la cama y se acercó más a la pared, la cual estaba muy cómoda y…

Espera un momento, ¿cuándo una pared ha sido cómoda?, lentamente abrió los ojos y se despegó de aquello que creía pared

- ¡AH! – grito tan fuerte que hizo despertar a quien la acompañaba, en cuanto este se levantó, lo pateo tan fuerte para que callera de la cama

- ¡Ouch!, ¿por qué me golpeas?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto molesta, tronando sus nudillos

- Tranquilízate, te dije que me iría en cuanto te durmieras, pero me canse y la cama se veía muy cómoda así que…

- Lárgate, ahora

- Está bien – se levantó y salió de la habitación, Soi-fong bufo, busco su ropa, ya tenía que irse, seguro que Yoruichi estaba muy preocupada

* * *

El viaje fue muy corto, en realidad no estaba tan lejos como para tener que esperarse ahí, pero de noche sí que era peligroso salir y mas solo

Lo único que le molestaba de esto, era que no se vino en su propio auto, ya que alguien se robó el motor, como si se tragara tan patética excusa

Se detuvieron delante de una enorme casa estilo oriental, ella no espero a que le abrieran la puerta, salió de inmediato, desgraciadamente, no la dejaría en paz

- ¿Cuál es la idea de estarme siguiendo?, ya me molestaste lo suficiente ayer en la noche

- Ninguna, solo quiero acompañarte hasta la entrada, no sería caballeroso de mi parte irte sola

- Idiota – lo ignoro y abrió la puerta, lista para cerrarla, pero de nuevo la detuvo – mi paciencia llego a su limite

- Que coincidencia la mía también – sonrió y jalo a la mujer, robándole otro beso, que para nada fue como los demás. Molesta y sonrojada se alejó, tapándose la boca con el brazo – realmente eres muy inocente Soi-chan, eso me gusta más – entro de inmediato a la casa y cerró la puerta – espero nos veamos pronto – dijo en voz alta

Soi-fong entraba tranquilamente a la casa, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a Yoruichi tomando café

- Soi-fong, es un poco tarde no crees, las 9:00 AM, en verdad te gusta festejar hasta tarde, ajajaja

- No lo hice por gusto

- ¿No?, entonces, ¿a dónde te fuiste?

- Fui a llevar a Urahara a su casa, tú le encargaste a Ishimaru que me dijera

- Yo no le encargue tal cosa – dijo la peli morada dando un sorbo a su café – bebí tanto que Byakuya-bo me trajo y según lo que me dijo, él le encargo a Ichimaru decirte que fue él quien me trajo

- Eso quiere decir que… que… ¡MALDITO URAHARA!

- Ajajaja, parece que Kisuke aprovecho mi ebriedad para estar contigo, ajajaja, los jóvenes enamorados de hoy en día, no pierden el tiempo

- Jóvenes enamorados?, se equivoca yo no… - se sonrojo al recordar los besos que le dio el rubio – no me interesa

- Ohh… será acaso que te portaste mal, ¿cuándo se casan?, ajajaja

- No hay ninguna boda, es un maldito degenerado y grosero

- Más bien solo es un hombre enamorado, realmente te quiere, pero concuerdo contigo en que su forma de estar a solas contigo no fue una muy educada – la mirada de la peli morada se tornó sombría – hablare con él hoy… tendremos una pequeña charla sobre cómo tratar a una dama… jejeje – eso alegro a Soi-fong, por lo menos tenía a su querida Yoruichi de su parte, vio el reloj y le pregunto a la mujer de cabellera morada si ya había tomado sus vitaminas, a lo cual ella respondió que no

- Yoruichi-sama recuerde que el médico le dijo que las tomara antes del desayuno, iré por ellas

- ¿He?, no espera, ¡Soi-fong! – la peli negra abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Byakuya Kuchiki que se abrochaba la camisa

- Buenos días – saludo normal, la peli negra no daba crédito a lo que veía, y detrás de ella Yoruichi que se pasaba la mano por la cara, a Soi-fong le dio un tic en el ojo, cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de Yoruichi – debiste decirle

- Creo que tienes razón, jejeje, no se lo tomo para nada bien

- Supongo, que por lo menos si le dirás de la boda

- Claro que lo hare, no te preocupes Byakuya-bo, confía en mi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado, el final no fue lo más interesante, antes que nada agradezco los reviews de: **Knight ice, Rukinekochan, pedrinchi y Hope' e, **me alegra que les gustara ****Una cita, un abrazo, una promesa y un beso inesperado**, sin más me despido y nos vemos luego


End file.
